The Hallway
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Hallway'' is the seventh episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary After the death of previous sheriff Martin Sauvage, the job of sheriff is given to Andy Vaughn. Jay Leno tries to bribe Jack Lefty after he got arrested. Lucas Stone is upset about accidentally killing Lenny Mitchell. Emmelie von Drakenstein panics and runs away from Jack Emery, which results in an horrible event. Meanwhile, the Murderer tries to find Rudy Manhatten and Nick Darey and tries to kill them... Synopsis Lucas Stone runs through the woods, running away from the incident with Lenny Mitchell. Then Jack Emery catches him up and tells him everything is alright. Lucas starts screaming about he never murdered someone and it happened accidentally. Tears starts rolling over his cheeks, when he asks Jack he don't have to go into jail. Jack answers 'no'. Lucas calms down and, still with tears over his cheeks, he follow Jack back to the house, where the corpse of Lenny lies and where Emmelie von Drakenstein shivering waits. Rudy Manhatten awakes in the hospital from a nightmare. He looks to the bed of Nick Darey, where he lies. Nick smiles and raises his hand to make the signal everything's fine. Rudy heaves a sigh of relief and watches the nurse Anna Drake come in, followed by Tom Blackshire. Tom tells Rudy he's alright and sits down next to him. Rudy asks Tom how Nick is, following an amazed look of Nick. Tom says Nick is alright too and explains his current situation of being alive. Rudy asks Anna where Jen Manhatten is. Anna answers Jen went home and called the hospital of Glassview constantly. Rudy laughs and lies down. Jeff Felton walks into the office, asking Andy Vaughn where Martin Sauvage is. Andy answers he's dead, that Jay Leno murdered him. He also explains that Colin Sirens shot Will Salt jr under exigent circumstances. Jeff asks what happened, and Andy says Will jr murdered his father, Will Salt. Jeff shakes his head, telling Will was inable to murder. Andy confirms it by showing the pictures of the body of Will Salt, and Jeff sighes. He asks who's the current sheriff, and Andy answers 'That's me'. Jack Lefty guards the cell of Jay, where he bangs against the bars, telling him he's not guilty of murdering. Jack says he is, and he murdered Kylie Wilde and Martin, the previous sheriff. Then Jay sighes and asks Jack how long he's into the tana. Jack answers: 'Just one week, no longer'. Jay laughs and asks Jack if he can give money to set him free. Jack refuses and reports it to Colin. Julie Stone hugs Lucas, arrived at the place. Lucas ignores her and walks further. Julie asks Jack Emery what's wrong, and Jack points at the body of Lenny. Julie screams. Jack tells her Lenny tried to kidnap Emmelie again, pointing at the shivering woman in the corner. Julie kneels down at her and tries to calm her down, but then she screams and runs away from the house. Jack Emery demands Julie to stay at the home and tries to get Lucas into action. Lucas refuses and tells him he would rather stay with Julie. Jack begs him, because it's an emergency. Lucas still refuses and Jack goes on to chase Emmelie. Kenneth Rouge and Djerry Wilde stand up, walk out of the hospital and then walk to each other. Djerry cries because of the loss of his wife, Kylie. Kenneth calms him down and tells him everything's going to be alright. Djerry slowly shakes 'yes' and they exchange their names. Kenneth tells him about how he saw Jacob Rennes die and tells him he saw the Murderer. Djerry agrees and tells Kenneth finally Jay murdered Kylie. Kenneth tells Djerry in shock he clashed to Jay before the Murderer attacked. Then a white-masked man comes in the hospital, walking to the bar. Anna stands behind the bar and slowly pronounces it's the Murderer. Then the Murderer attacks Anna and almost kills her with a knife. Anna collapses and screams. The Murderer runs to the room where Nick and Rudy lie, killing Gregory Hartman and Frank Barras, another doctor, while he passes them. Tom sees the Murderer and calls up Andy and Colin, begging them to come and explaining there's an attack on the hospital. In the meantime, the Murderer opens the door of the room where Rudy and Nick lie. Rudy screams and Nick tries to run away from the Murderer, suffering from his bullet wound. Then the Murderer slams Nick in the face and tries to kill him, but then Rudy jumps on him and slams him back in the face. The Murderer tries to stand up, but then Tom stands in the door opening. The Murderer pushes him aside, making Tom fall on his face. Bloodied, he stands up and calls up more doctors to stop the Murderer from fleeing. Some doctors try to stop him, but he pushes them aside and gets to the hallway of the hospital, where Andy and Colin wait for him and fire their guns. They hit the Murderer, but still he stands up and runs out of the hospital. Colin pronounces the Murderer suffered a defeat and hopes they will encounter his body soon. Jay begs Jack Lefty to let him out, but Jack refuses to let him go. Then Jay grabs a pair of scissors and stabs Jack in the head, making him fall on the ground. Jack spits up blood when Jay molestes the lock of the cell and runs out, stepping on Jack in the meantime. Jack grabs his gun slowly and shoots him in the back, making Jay collapse and unable to escape. Jack screams: 'That's what you get!' and then dies from the attack. Jack Emery still chases Emmelie, when suddenly she falls on the ground and Jack walks to her, telling her there's no reason to panic. Emmelie slowly tells Lenny raped her twice since she's taken away from Rudy and Jen, and asks Jack if Lenny's in jail now. Jack tells her Lenny's dead, and Emmelie sighes relieved. But then suddenly she starts screaming, pointing at something behind Jack. Then Jack gets stabbed by it and collaspes on the ground, convulsively moving. Emmelie flees from Jack, leaving Jack and the mysterious man behind. The man, later revealed as Paul Caywood, then slaps Jack and impales his heart with a knife. Jack dies and Paul looks down at his body. Co-Stars *Nigel D'Jeune Trois as Jeff Felton *Ruth Katy Montana as Emmelie von Drakenstein *Jermaine King as Jack Lefty *Matt Jackson jr as Colin Sirens *Rico Johnson as Kenneth Rouge *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Irena Waters as Anna Drake *Dave Ramsey as Gregory Hartman * Walter Jeeves as Tom Blackshire Deaths *Gregory Hartman *Frank Barras *Jack Lefty *Jack Emery Trivia *First appearance of Tom Blackshire. *First appearance of Jeff Felton. *First and last appearance of Frank Barras. *First indirect appearance of Paul Caywood (shadow only). *Last appearance of Gregory Hartman. *Last appearance of Jack Lefty. *Last appereance of Jack Emery. *The status of Rudy Manhatten, Jay Leno, Emmelie von Drakenstein and Nick Darey is marked as unknown, since Rudy and Nick are attacked by the Murderer in serious condition, Jay got shot by Jack (while seen alive after the shot) and Emmelie ran away, disappearing from Glassview. *Since the death of Jack Emery, Colin Sirens is marked as the seventh main character of the show. *The title refers to the hallway of the hospital, where the Murderer fights to Andy Vaughn and Colin, who try to protect the innocent people from Glassview. *This is the seventh episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1